My Immortal, Broken
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel is having problems with his past... republished
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so xXIwillruletheworldXx has given me permission to put up My Immortal Broken and My Immortal help. So I will republish them for everyone just give me a little time. I am very busy.**

* * *

I smile, I pretend.  
I laugh, I tough it out.  
But nothing can erase the scars,  
Nothing can erase the pain.  
They ask what's wrong.  
But I hide in the dark.  
I lie and cry alone.  
I never spoke about you.  
I could never face what you've done.  
I still can't face what I've done.  
You hurt me and I've hurt you.  
I don't deserve anything.  
Their love, acceptance.  
Because once they know, they will throw it all away.  
The cuts and bruises aren't the only things you've left behind.  
I'm the one you left behind.

My name is Daniel Chandler, these are my scars.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Daniel-_**  
It was dark, and quiet. My violet eyes scanned the room, it looked like the control room. Then the lights lit up and I saw Voltron. Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge laying on the floor. They were dead, I could tell. Then the room started shaking.

"You can't run from your past Daniel" A familiar voice boomed.

"No, get away! Your dead, I..." I stumbled half yelling. I heard a laugh and looked down to see my arms covered in blood.

"I told you I'd get revenge" The voice boomed and I felt myself fall.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I bumped my head on Vince's bed, waking him up.

"Dude, what's the matter? It's nearly 2:00 in the morning." Vince asked. I rubbed my head.

"I just had a bad dream, umm go back to sleep." I said.

"Okay then." he said and laid back down. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell, litterly. My hair was messy, my slightly tanned skin was paler, it looked like I was in a fist fight and my eyes got the worst of it. I sighed and took off my voltcom. I was keeping it on more these days. I pulled up the sleeves on my t-shirt. I looked around, making sure Vince wasn't here. I was shaking when I took water and rubbed makeup off my arms to reveal scars. They varied from medium to tiny. They where old, but the memory was still fresh in my mind. I sighed, taking some cream out of the cabinet and rubbing it on my arms. It made the scars blend back into my skin. I knew I couldn't hide them forever, but for right now I needed to. I got back in bed and tired going back to sleep. I tried convincing myself it was just a dream, nothing was real. But it kept nagging me, I knew the voice was right. No matter how fast I tried to run, I can never escape my past.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Daniel-**

Today's practice's where brutal. And it was worse since I've barely had any sleep. I kept trying to knock Larmina over, but with no success.

"Are you scared?" she taunted.

"Not in your dreams" I responded trying to keep up with her. Then she kicked me in the side. I gasped, in the rib. I feel down, holding my side. I tried to control my breathing.

"Daniel, what's the matter I barely kicked you." Larmina asked.

"It's nothing" I said and tried to get back up. But then I felt something poke my insides and I screamed in pain. I heard the Larmina and Lance rush to my side.

"Cadet, what's the matter." Lance asked. I flinched at the pain. He looked at Larmina. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing, we were practicing, and I gave him a simple side kick. And then I heard a snap and." She was cut off by Lance.

"Let me check if any of his ribs are broken." He said. He ran his hands down my chest and stopped at the rib that hurt the most. I whimpered in pain as he did this. "God, Daniel. Why didn't you tell me this?" He whispered.

"What?" Larmina asked confused.

"Go get the team, and get a first aid kit, NOW!" He yelled. She nodded. I looked at Lance, my vision going blurry. "It's going to be okay Daniel" He whispered. I slowly felt myself lose conscious. Then I slipped into darkness.

**-Lance-**

I walked back and forth in front of the Hospital. Everyone was there, except for the rest of the cadets. I sighed.

"Lance, it wasn't you're fault." Allura said.

"I know, but Daniel got hurt while I was supposed to watch the cadets" I said. She knew that wasn't the reason. The kids rib couldn't have been broken all the way because of a kick. Also, I felt other cracks and bruises. I wasn't dumb; I knew the signs of abuse. No way could Daniel do that to himself. And I trusted everyone in the castle to know they wouldn't hurt him like that. Then Doctor Gorma walked in.

"How is he?" Allura asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but it seems almost every rib was either cracked or bruised. A rib finally cracked and was poking some major internal tissue. Luckily I got it placed back in." He said. I could tell he was holding something back.

"How could he have gotten that?" Keith asked shocked.

"It seems these injuries are not new. I looked at the x-rays and it says that the young cadet has had them for a little over four years. It surprises me they haven't broken since now." He responded. We gasped.

"Why would Daniel hide that from us, that seems very painful for one teen to handle." She said.

"Yes, but it seems like Daniel didn't tell you guys about something else." Doctor Gorma said. I turned my head.

"What!" I snapped.

"Lance" Keith growled.

"No, he has reason to be mad but not at the boy. I found multiple cut wounds up both of his arms. It looks self-inflicted, and it has been going on for years. The newest one was from barely a week ago." He said sadly breaking the news. We all looked at him in shock.

"Daniel would never do that, would he?" Allura said looking at us. Keith's face was white as a ghost. I knew what must be going through his mind. Doctor Gorman left us. I slumped to the floor. The only thing I thought of was how I was going to kill who ever made Daniel do this to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Daniel pov~**

I was in the same dark room, but it was different this time. I looked around sensing someone or something was there. My voltcom claws where out, but instead of an orange glow, they submitted a deep red. Then I heard a laugh and I turned to see a figure. I shot my claw out at him in fear, and found it was now a knife. I looked to see Lance, with the red knife sticking out of his chest.

"Noo!" I yelled. He fell backwards and more laughter boomed.

"Lance!" I yelled jumping up. Then I let a scream when the pain hit me. I lay back down, trying to settle my breathing. A nurse came in,

"You're awake" She said.

"Whe...Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Ares hospital, do you want me to get anyone for you?" but then Lance and Keith ran in before she finished. They stayed quiet, looking at me.

"If you're feeling better, I can leave." She said. I nodded, but I didn't want to face what was coming next. She nodded and left. I closed my eyes, waiting for...anything.

"Daniel, we need to talk." Keith said sitting down. Lance did the same. I sighed.

"You found out, didn't you?" I whispered.

"That you cut, yes we did." Keith said.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"No, don't say you're sorry. We just want to know why you do that to yourself." Keith said. I looked at Lance.

"And who did that to you." He said.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Hit you Daniel! I know it's impossible for you to get all those, you know what I mean." Lance shouted. I cringed, and flattened back. Then he and Keith gasped. I was waiting for a kick, or slap. I noticed nothing happened, and opened my eyes to see them shocked.

"Did you think I was going to, hit you?" Lance asked slowly. I bit my lip, and let out a sob. "I would never do that to you Daniel." Lance said softly. Then Keith sat up and asked the question that I've been dreading

. "Daniel, who did this to you." I sighed and rubbed my arms. I felt more scars than I remembered causing. I sighed and looked up at my two heroes.

"My dad..." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Allura pov~**_

I sat next to Daniel in the emergency room. I smiled, watching him sleep. It made me sick just to think anyone would hurt a helpless child. Lance and Keith told me how Daniel admitted it was his father but they didn't tell the rest of the team yet. They wanted to figure out who his father was. Lance took Red to earth while Keith stayed here, to search any document on Daniel or his dad. We haven't told the rest of the cadets yet. Hunk and Pidge where trying to keep them busy, but we knew it wouldn't last long. Then Daniel turned over in his sleep.

"No, please... I'm sorry" I heard him whimper.

"Daniel are you awake?" I asked. I went besides him.

"No, don't hurt me!" He said loudly.

"Daniel, it's okay. Your okay." I said trying to calm him down. I felt his forehead, and it seemed like he was running a fever. Before I could call the doctor, I saw something strange on his neck. He was turned to his side, so I took my hand and rubbed his neck. Because he was sweaty, something came off. I looked to see the makeup we found on his arms. I grabbed a wet towel and started to wipe it way. What I saw horrified me. A huge bruise was on his neck, it looked like a hand mark. I turned him over and cleaned the rest of his neck. Another similar bruise was on the other side. It looked like someone tried to choke him. Then I saw cut marks on his neck. They were fairly small but the one that worried me the most was the one that looked like it was cut off in the middle. Like he tried to make the cut but something else stopped him. He began to cry again.

"Ohh, Daniel I'm so sorry this happened to you" I whispered. Then my Voltcom lit up.

"Allura, I found something on Daniel." Keith's voice said. I sighed.

"I found something too..."

I walked into the main room. I left Daniel with Doctor Gorma. Keith looked up at me.

"I heard about what you found." He said. I nodded.

"What did you find?" I asked. Keith looked at me.

"It turns out Daniels father is really his step father..." He said. I could tell he was holding something back.

"And what else."

"He was one of Wade's most trusted advisers" I gasped. "And he's dead..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Larmina pov**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I just couldn't. My brain couldn't wrap around it. They told us, everything. How Daniel was abused and how he covered it up from us. How he cut himself and even how he tried to end his life. The moment those words hit my ears. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Why would he hide these from us?" Vince finally asked.

"I don't know." Allura said looking down. We stayed quiet but Lance shot up.

"How could you say that! Every one of us knows why he wouldn't tell us. And I don't blame him." Lance yelled. He stormed off. None of us said anything but we all knew what he said was true.

_**~Lance pov**_

I was mad, at everyone. But I was mainly mad at myself. I ran off to the hospital. I walked into Daniel's room, and sighed. I thought he was asleep in till he looked at me.

"Lance?" He asked as if he wasn't sure it was me. I walked up to him.

"I'm here." I said. He sighed.

'I'm sorr..." He whispered but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry Daniel. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I said feeling tears come to my eyes. "It's not your fault, it's mine." I sobbed.

"Why?" Daniel started to ask but then the truth dawned on him. "Lance... Are you my dad?" He asked with a shaky voice. I nodded and broke down. I heard Daniel start to cry. I held him, and let him cry on my chest.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I never meant to leave." I sobbed. We both cried and I never noticed Larmina came in and heard the entire thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Larmina pov**_

I was shocked, amazed, sad, and mad at the same time. Never in my life, have I've seen Lance McClain cry, not once. But now he was. I watched as he told Daniel the truth. I watched as he tried apologizing for leaving him. I'm not dumb, I can put pieces together. But now it felt like the whole puzzle fell apart. I sighed making my presence known. They both turned, well Lance did.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain now." he said. I nodded.

_**Lance pov**_

I told Larmina and Daniel everything. It started when I met Daniel's mom. I didn't know she was pregnant. In till I got a letter saying she died in a car crash. It said she left her only son, Daniel to her husband. I knew he was my son, but I couldn't prove it. And Wade wouldn't let me see him. Witch only depended my hatred of him. I admit I was selfish of Daniel. The only reason I let him join Voltron, was I wanted to know him more. I wanted to be his dad, even though I probably never tell him. I saw the pain on his face when I said this.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get you but Wade wouldn't let me. He said you were better off." I said trying to make it easier.

"Well I wasn't" he whispered. I flinched.

"I never wanted this to happen like what it did. I hope you can forgive me Daniel, I always wanted to be your dad." I whispered.

"I know, thank you." He whispered smiling at me.

"You two know we have to tell the team?" Larmina said.

"I'm ready" he said. I helped out of the hospital bed.

"Can you go get Daniel's regular clothes?" I asked Larmina. She nodded and headed out. I looked at Daniel. 'I'm proud of you." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daniel pov**

Everything hurt. I felt my sides cave in, I heard myself scream in pain. I only saw darkness, I only felt pain. I looked up blindly at the person who did this and saw Lance. He laughed and kicked me. I screamed in pain and begged him to stop. But he wouldn't and it hurt. I cried and screamed. Then I woke up. I was in my own bedroom, at the castle. Only yesterday that I learned Lance was my father, and I bravely told the team. I got out of the hospital and got my own room. But nightmares still haunted me. I cried to myself, I knew how much I tried I could never get over what happened. I sobbed and walked into the bathroom. I pulled out a razor and began to pull it down my wrist. I kept doing it, In till I fell down crying my eyes out. Those words pounded in my head. "Worthless" and "useless" That's all I was. I screamed in pain, in misery. Lance said he was proud of me. That's what made it hurt more. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Then I let myself fall into a deep sleep. I knew more nightmares where to come but right now I didn't care.

**Lance pov**

I was walking around the castle when I heard a scream. I was weak, but I heard it. I was right by Daniel's room. I pushed the door open and ran in. I looked around and saw his bathroom door open. I ran in and saw him on the floor, a razor in hand. I grabbed him and took the razor out of his hand. He was out cold, and he was crying. I held him closer to me. I picked him up and held him in my arms. He looked so weak, not like Daniel. I sighed.

"It's going to be okay. I promise" I whispered. But something else burned in my chest. The thought of how I was going to rip Wade to sheards for breaking my son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daniel pov**

I woke up in the hospital. I don't remember how I got there. I saw bandages around my wrists and I looked up to see the entire team.

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Lance asked. I could tell he was upset and mad. I kept from thinking about last night's dream. I sighed.

"I can't lie anymore, I cut because I can't trust anyone anymore. I just can't after what happened." I whispered.

"Daniel, please tell us what happened." Lance whispered.

"I, I killed my step dad. I stabbed him and watched as he died. It was only a month before I joined." I whispered while crying.

"Daniel, stop. He hurt you, he deserved it." Keith said.

"No, I was trying to kill myself. I put a knife to my neck, but he wouldn't let me. He wanted me to suffer so he tried to choke me. I just spun around and" I broke down and cried.

"Daniel, he's dead. He won't hurt you again." Lance said.

"What about Wade?" I asked. "He covered everything up, and forced me into the academy." I whispered.

"I'll take care of Wade." Keith said standing up.

"Before you go, I want to tell you this." I whispered.

"What is it?" Keith and Lance asked.

"I already knew you where my dad Lance. Wade told me, he told me you left because you where disappointed in me and never wanted me to pilot a lion and that you didn't want me as you son. That's why I tried to prove myself to you guys. I didn't want to be useless." I said. Lance held me closer to him.

"I never said that Daniel, I'm not disappointed in you Daniel. You're my son, you're never going back. You hear me, never." He said. I gave a little smile, finally feeling an ounce better for the first time in my life.

**Keith pov**

I'm going to kill Wade. Once I get my hands on his neck I'm going to choke the life out of him. I didn't care what anyone else said about it. Daniel didn't deserve this, Lance didn't either. I could see all the pain in his eyes when he watched Daniel hurt and couldn't help him. I was the only person on the team who knew first. He told me about Daniel, and I tried to help but Wade was evil as ever. I knew something bad was going to happen. But I couldn't tell Lance. I couldn't tell him he had no chance of helping his only son. I stormed to Black, I was heading to Earth. I wouldn't leave empty handed. Wade was going to pay for what he did. No matter what I have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Keith pov**

I stormed off in Black with only one thought in my mind. But halfway on my trip to earth I saw the Green lion speed up behind me.

"Keith stop!" Pidge said over my voltcom.

"Why? Wade's a monster and he deserves to be punished." I growled.

"I know, but there's something you should see. We need to get back to the castle idmedently." Pidge responded. I sighed.

"Fine" I mumbled and turned Black to follow Pidge.

***At the castle***

I was... well after all that happened latly I couldn't figure out what I was feeling. Wade sent us a message saying that he had full custody of Daniel and he wanted him back. He said that if we didn't corrouperate, he had the power to shut down Voltron. For real this time. We all knew he wasn't bluffing or lying. Even Pidge admitted we would have a hard time getting out of this one.

"What do we do?" Allura asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"But I know." Said a weak voice. We turned to see Daniel. "I'm going back to Wade, to save Voltron." He whispered.

**Lance pov**

Those words shocked me. I just stood there staring at Daniel, wishing I just imagined hearing him saying he would go back there.

"No, no you can't" I said.

"I have to." he responded.

"No you don't!" I said trying to talk him out of it.

"Even Pidge said we couldn't defeat Wade. Besides I'll be fine, and I can keep an eye on him." Daniel said. He sounded like he was calm but I saw all the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"It's my decision, I'm sorry Lance." He whispered. I walked up to him.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt." I said. He gave me a half smile.

"I'll be fine, I hope." He said. "I hope you're sure about this" Keith said walking up. "I'm sure, Voltron is more important." Daniel said. I sighed.

"Something's are more important than Voltron. Remember that." Keith said to Daniel. He nodded and turned to me. I held back a sob and hugged my son for what seemed like the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daniel pov**

I fell down crying. It's been a week, a painful seven days since I left Voltron. I hated my life then, now I can barely stand to live anymore. Wade wanted me to be his slave, and I wasn't going along with it. That's when he started the hitting, and punching and everything. I had a small bedroom, which had only one small window and the look was on the outside. I crumbled on my bed, crying my eyes out. Unlike my other home, I could be as loud as I wanted. Wade was never here, well no one was. I miss Lance and Keith, I miss training with Larmina and Vince, and I miss the lions and everything about Arus. I hate Wade, I hate him for taking me away from my family. I hated the look on Lance's face when I left. I knew this was going to happen. But Voltron was more important than me. That's what I tried to believe. I knew the team would gladly give up Voltron for me and that made everything worse. I didn't even try to cut, I knew Lance wouldn't want me too. No matter how much I thought I needed it. I sighed and looked out the window. I grabbed my Voltcom from under my bed. It was the only thing I kept and Wade never knew. I clicked it on and saw a signal.

"Lance, anyone?" I whispered.

"Daniel! It's me, Pidge. Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"I don't know, I really want to come back." I whispered.

"Does Wade beat you? Please tell the truth." Pidge said. I sighed.

"Yes." I sobbed. "Don't let Lance know." I added.

"What! Don't worry Daniel, we're getting you out of there. Hang on." Pidge said and hung up. I put up my Voltcom as the events that just took place set in.

"I'll try" I whispered to myself.

_**Larmina pov**_

A week, it's been a week since the monster called Wade took Daniel away. I could tell it affected everyone, but as always life had to go on. We began training again today. Lance was in no mood to teach, so Keith took his place. No one could blame him, so Keith gave him time to heal. Everything seemed normal, but that was just the surface. If you looked deeper inside it was like someone ripped the entire base of Voltron out. There was no trouble with someone taking the lions, Daniel always did that. Joyrides, that's what he called them. Training was horrible, it was not easy but no one was there to make it funner or try to get us out of work. Me and Vince felt off, we just stumbled around with nothing to do. It was like, well I compared it to loosing Keith. He was a leader to us, and knows he never thought of himself as one. I walked past Daniel's old room and heard crying from the other side. I looked in to see Lance, and I quickly ran away. I couldn't stop the tears myself, and now that I know Lance couldn't either. It was heartbreaking.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daniel pov**_

The first time Wade hit me, was the first night. He told me I was going to be his slave and I could never see Voltron again. I snapped, saying I would never do that and just because he had custody of me, he couldn't keep me from seeing my family. He slapped me and hit me over and over. I felt more of my ribs snap and break. I begged him to stop. After he was done, he dragged me to a small room and threw me in there. I just lay on the floor, trying to calm myself. Everything hurt, it hurt to breath. I felt myself black in and out. Wade finally got someone to come and bandage me. But it didn't help a bit. All I wanted was to die, and I hoped when I do Lance will forgive me.

**Lance pov **

"I'm going to kill Wade!" I shouted. Pidge just told us about his conversation with Daniel.

"No your not." Keith said.

"Well, I'm going to get Daniel away from him no matter what." I snapped.

"But how?" Keith asked.

"Me and Vince have a plan." Larmina said coming in.

"What is it?" Allura asked.

"Well we'll show you." Larmina said.

"See, we took pictures of Daniel's injuries." Vince said. They showed us the pictures of Daniel's chest before Dr. Gorma put his rib back in place. Everyone could clearly see the full extent of his abusment. I flinched and looked away.

"Well, are plan is to threaten to show these to the entire galaxy and no matter what. Wade will be known as a monster." Larmina said.

"That could actually work." Pidge said.

"Well what are we standing around for?" I asked. We all flew off in the lions. "Hold on Daniel, we're coming." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Daniel pov**_

Wade was at a meeting all day, like I cared. I sighed, and looked out my tiny window. I never gave up hope that Voltron would rescue me. Even though it was easier too. Then I stared up at my ceiling, feeling my breath shorten. I smiled slightly, the thought of the pain ending was pleasant. My body ached to just let go and shut down. I didn't want to let go, not yet. Then I heard someone run it, I couldn't tell. Everything was blurry, and then I saw Lance and everything went black.

Everything was blurry. I opened my eyes to see I was in a strange field. I saw someone else was there with me. I walked up to her.

"Hello Daniel, you've changed so much." A soft voice said. I gasped, as she turned around.

"M-Mom?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes sweet heart, it's me." She said. Tears flooded my face.

"Don't cry sweetie, I'm here." She said hugging me.

"But your dead, doesn't that make me..." I whispered.

"No, but you're on the bridge of life and death now." She said. I looked up at her.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They are fine, but not for long." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They will be lost without you Daniel, you mean more to them than you think." She whispered. "Please don't give up on them, or yourself." I paused.

"Can I go back?" I asked.

"Yes my darling, just remember I'll always be with you. No matter what." She said and kissed my forehead. Then I woke up, I was in Arus hospital and I saw Lance beside me.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner." He said. I smiled.

"It's okay, I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said feeling completely at peace

_**~The End~**_


End file.
